Raul Twish
}|color2= }|fontcolor= }|usercolor= }|Asshunt}} Raul Twish is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: VENGEANCE. He is a Keyblade Wielder born from a wandering spirit who made a deal with an unknown force to return to life. Thus, he is somehow like a Nobody, except he's the remains of someone's soul, and thus a Soulbody. Appearance Raul is a dashing young man in this current incarnation. He has light-brown, shoulder length hair and brown eyes. He normally wears a gold/yellow shirt with a brown jacket on top. Said jacket has the sleves ripped off, giving it a rugged, cool look. He wears a pair of jeans, which he tucks inside his favorite red hi-top sneakers. He also wears grey fingerless gloves, to complete his rebel adventurer look. Personality Raul is a rebel at heart, constantly getting into trouble. He always acted like an older brother to the orphans, and organized raids to the nearby apple fields to steal apples. Raynard disapproved of such antics, although he always had a soft spot for the boy and sensed a strong light within him. He was considered for initiation into Raynard's cult, but declined, saying that worshipping things wasn't his style. When his friends or innocent people are in danger, he becomes very violent, and has no problems killing a human enemy if the need arises. He also doesn't tolerate betrayal, as shown with a certain person, activating the VENGEANCE System left in his soul from his past life. Raul is shown to not be overly adaptable, at least when it comes to tech stuff. While in Earth Orbit, on the White Base, he tries the pilot simulator and ends up performing terribly, despite being pretty good at arcades back in Breezy Hills. He enjoys eating nachos, a lot, but never gets fat because he has a fast metabolism. Abilities Before acquiring the Keyblade, Raul was a tough brawler, beating guys twice his size to defend his friends. Even after acquiring it, he admits that he's "not overly fond of this clean and proper weapon fighting thing", so his moveset has some of his street fighting moves thrown into the mix. Once he learns magic, he becomes a pro at it in no time, capable of unleashing powerful spells or using it to buff his melee attacks. He has a Keyblade Armor available to him after a certain point, and once it is engraved with the Giant's Sigil, it can grow in size under certain conditions, which allows him to go toe to toe with mobile suits in Earth Orbit. It's interesting to note that, in that same world, Char Aznable wonders at one point wether he might or not be a Newtype due to his prowess, although it would be impossible, seeing as he's from a different world with different rules and laws. In his past life, Raul's soul was upgraded with special techology that goes beyond physical form, called the VENGEANCE System. It is dormant until a strong desire for revenge wakes within him. By using VENGEANCE, Raul can go beyond the limits of his physical body, wielding his very soul as a weapon. The fact that he's a Soulbody serves only to give him more malleability while in this mode. Raul is also shown to be a capable leader, performing admirably as the captain of the Huracan, a gummi battleship, and building its crew from nothing by convincing people to join. Story Under development, check back later. Quotes *''"A nice and clean duel? That ain't my style, man."'' *''"No sense in begging for mercy! I'm already pissed off as it is!"'' *''"I think I'll call this a Soulbashing!"'' *''"I'm not afraid of hitting girls. Or hitting ON them, for that same matter."'' *''"Shut up! You'll never take my buddy's heart!"'' Category:Protagonists Category:Keyblader Category:Kingdom Hearts: VENGEANCE Category:Characters (VENGEANCE)